


Under the Influence

by bethwithlit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Complete, F/M, Mentions of the rest of the team - Freeform, Mild Angst, Mild Fluff, Self-Discovery, ace!Vision, gray asexual, im not sure if i should tag this as rape/non-con because nothing actually happens and im not sure, short fic, wanda might be a little ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethwithlit/pseuds/bethwithlit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda has a little too much to drink and Vision learns something about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Influence

**Author's Note:**

> This was self indulgent/me self projecting on characters i like.

Vision had never been much of drinker. 

Or an eater, to be honest, although both activities were well within his range of abilities. 

This sort of made any get together or celebration with the Avengers somewhat pointless for him. He’d simply try to have a conversation, and his friends would become more and more unhinged as the night went on. Most of the time he was only there to make sure nothing bad happened (which never did– most of the group were responsible drinkers) and to socialize. He had to admit it was humorous when the gang was tipsy. 

The whole concept of alcohol was so bizarre to him, but it was their choice so he didn’t mind so much.

At least, he didn’t mind until Wanda got a little more than intoxicated.

To be fair, she was kind of a lightweight (Vision only knew the term from Tony), but she had also been having a tough time lately. Someone had suggested they celebrate their recent victory with a party and a little something to drink. In general, Wanda tended to have less. But Vision suspected her mental state combined with the stress of a mission had affected her choices somewhat, which led to him escorting her to her room while she giggled at the now empty floating shot glasses she was bringing with her.

“Vizzie… isn’t it great, being here, with you and me and–  _ hic! – _ everyone else?” She was lapsing in between english and her home language, slurring and leaning onto him in order to stand up straight. She was lucky he could understand her.

“Yes, Wanda, I suppose it is.” They reached her room, and he held the door open for her. The shot glasses were forgotten and he winced when they crashed on the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck smiling up at him, eyes unfocused.

“You’re too good t’ me, Vee. Why’re you leaving the party? It was… it was jus’ getting started.”

“I wanted to make sure you didn’t pass out somewhere.”

“ _ Psh… _ I’m not gonna pass out, silly Vizzie.” She poked his nose gently. “I’m perf… perf’ly fine. Thank you, though.”

“You’re welcome.”

She stumbled into her room, giggling at the now floating pillow. “You’re too good t’me… I wish I was as nice as you’re… there’s not ‘nough nice people in the world.”

Vision watched, suddenly concerned. He wondered if she’d remember this later.

“And I jus… ya know?” She fell onto her bed, looking up at the ceiling. “I jus’ wish Pi was here an’ he could meet you and tha–  _ hic!–  _ that we could jus’ be a big happy fam’ly...”

Vision smiled from the door. “I’m sure I would like him if I had a better chance to meet him.”

She looked at him with a strange look on her face, sitting up. “Viz, I think he’d like you too.”

His smile disappeared. “Are you alright, Wanda?”

“N-no…” She was frowning now, shoulders hunched. “I really really miss him, Vizzshion.”

And suddenly she was sobbing harsh, broken sobs and he was sitting next to her, trying his best to comfort her. Admittedly he wasn’t great at it, so he just let her cry on his shoulder, holding her close. He could smell the booze on her breath but that didn’t matter anymore, she was sad and needed a friend and he was her friend.

He held her close, not saying anything, simply supporting her.

“Pietro… Viz, why did he have t’ be so… good?” She sniffed, leaning against him, not seeming to notice how many tears were falling from her face. “Vizzie… why isn’t he here… why is life so… so mean to me?”

“Sh… everything will be alright in the end.” It seemed like the right thing to say.

“But how d’you know?” She had a hiccup fit, and he held her close. He was so confused and flustered. What else was he supposed to say? Oh, he’d never been good at this sort of thing. He was still learning.

“I suppose I just… have a feeling.”

All of a sudden, he felt her mind reaching out to his. He felt her sorrow and rage and confusion and intoxication brushing against his mind and he felt tears welling in his own eyes. He pulled back a little, uncertain of what she was trying to accomplish. She only held onto him tighter.

“Wanda…”

Her mind pulled back a little, but he could still feel it, curiousness and quietness holding back a storm of emotions. Uncertainty pooled in his mind. What was she looking for, what was she trying to accomplish by connecting minds with him? 

“Is’t okay?” she asked, voice quiet. “Is’t okay if I share?” She looked up at him and her eyes met his and all of a sudden his heart was breaking with hers.

He knew her pain, her sorrow, the dark memory of losing Pietro, losing everything, losing her identity losing, losing, losing, and there was so much guilt in her (his?) soul about everything and it was all such a great tidal wave of emotion and hurt he wasn’t sure how much more he could take before he pulled back again. It hurt too much and he was already so confused himself. He felt a blurry apology buzz around his head and even as he was trying to reorient his identity and location everything paused.

Tears were falling from both of their eyes. She was holding his head, a million sorry’s escaping her lips as she tried to kiss his tears away and he felt stuck and confused because she was the one that needed comfort, not him.

Her forehead touched his and he told her it was fine, everything was fine, she was fine, he was fine, everything was going to be alright.

A moment passed in silence, and another and another, the two of them looking into each other’s eyes. Her eyes were so beautiful and deep and he couldn’t retreat out of them. He was afraid. Afraid that her mind was still affecting his, afraid of what this was, afraid that he would lose himself in her eyes. And yet in this fear he found peace and love and goodness. She was so afraid and scared too. But she, like him, was searching for something, some sort of clue.

Her kiss washed over him, and it felt right. Right? It was hard to think straight when a blurry mind was trying to speak to his own, trying to become one with his.

What was this? Was this true? Was this real? It felt good to be this close to her, to feel this honest with her. But her mind was building up against his own and he could barely tell who he was any more, let alone even try to think of pulling away.

“Wanda…”

There was something building up in his chest, a strange yet familiar feeling, but with Wanda in his mind he was having trouble identifying it. She was holding him so close, he was holding her so close, and he felt like he was drowning, drowning, falling deeper and deeper into something he didn’t understand. It felt like he was gasping for air, air that wasn’t there and had never been there to begin with and something like sorrow filled his heart and there was something in the back of his mind that was panicking.

“Wanda.”

Was that what this was? Fear? Was he feeling fear? Why was he afraid? He loved and trusted Wanda very much but at the same time, with her mind intoxicating his own, this suddenly didn’t feel right. Again he was struggling to breath, struggling to think, to feel, to collect his thoughts but her scrambled feelings caused him to feel disjointed and strange and he was scared and he wanted to run away and his soul felt like screaming and what was happening?

“ _ Wanda!” _ He pulled away suddenly, phasing through whatever was in the way to the other side of the room. The sudden detachment of minds left him feeling cold and stunned, and the look on her face told him she felt it too. His hands were shaking. His hands shouldn’t be shaking. He was a synthetic human for pete’s sake, his hands should not be shaking and he should not be this scared and stunned and confused.

“I… I’m sorry,” she said, not looking at him. “I… thought… I don’t know. I don’t know. S-sorry.”

He wasn’t sure what to do. He didn’t want to just leave but at the same time that was exactly what he wanted to do. He crossed his arms and sat down on a chair nearby, closing his eyes and trying so hard to recollect his thoughts and figure out what had just happened.

“P-perhaps we should discuss this later… when you aren’t… drunk.” She seemed surprised at how quiet his voice was. He was too.

After a moment of a deliriously confused silence, she wiped away tears and nodded. “Okay. I’m sorry.”

He looked at her, gave her a weak smile, and hugged himself tighter. 

“I forgive you.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning Wanda visited him in his room. It was clear she was in a lot of pain, both mental and physical. He could only imagine the migraine she must’ve had. He noticed with some distress that she had been biting her lip again. He set down the book he had been reading, and patted the seat next to him on his couch. She hesitated, but joined him quickly.

“Vision–”

“You’re sorry. I know. And I forgive you. You weren’t in your right mind.”

She sighed. “It’s not just that, though. I don’t know what I was doing. I… I don’t remember. I don’t… did I hurt you?”

He shifted uncomfortably. “No. I was, uh, just a little scared I suppose.”

“Viz, even though my head is  _ pounding _ right now, I can tell if you’re lying. Please. Don’t lie to me to protect my feelings.”

He sighed. “You didn’t physically hurt me. Or mentally. I think. I’m at a loss for descriptors. I think that’s why I wanted to talk to you.”

She seemed a little more relieved. “I see. I think.”

There was a confused silence between them.

Eventually Wanda spoke up.

“So… why exactly were you… scared? I know I’m not really in any position to ask, but perhaps knowing might help.”

“I… am not entirely sure. I think I’ll be the first one to admit that this is all very awkward for me.”

“Me too. I don’t know how many times I can say sorry. I didn’t mean to push.”

He looked at her for a moment. “It isn’t your fault.”

“It sure as hell isn’t yours.”

He guessed that was true. He was so confused. “I don’t think anyone’s at fault. I think I’m just…” Different? Broken? Scared? They all seemed accurate to him, but he didn’t wish for Wanda to be worried about him. “I’m not… ready.”

“Not ready…?”

“For, uh… intimacy.”

“So does that mean no kissing or hugging or what?”

That wasn’t what he meant at all. He felt his face heating up and was suddenly grateful to the fact that he couldn’t blush. “No! No. Ugh, this would be easier if you could just look at what I’m thinking.” He took a deep breath. “Wanda, please don’t get the wrong impression, but I do not wish to have sexual intercourse with you, and that’s where it felt like it was heading last night, although maybe I was just misreading, I’m not sure, all I know is that I really really like you but I don’t even know if I  _ can _ have sex and I don’t think I want to ever.”

The look on her face seemed surprised at all of this sudden information.

He cleared his throat. “So, I, uh, guess that’s where I stand.”

She seemed to be thinking it all over for a moment, and Vision wondered if this would ruin their relationship. And then she started laughing.

“Oh my  _ god _ . Viz, you are such a dork. And I am  _ such _ an  _ idiot!” _

This was a turn he hadn’t been expecting. He wasn’t sure whether he should feel insulted or not. “I, uh, beg your pardon?”

He was surprised by the compassion in her eyes. “Vision. I don’t know why I never realized this before, but I think you might be asexual. Or at the very least, sex-repulsed. It’s a very normal, very  _ human _ thing to be. I myself am gray-ace.”

“Asexual? Sex… repulsed?” _Normal?_ ** _Human?_** He had never heard these terms before, but already he was storing it away for later research. “So… you aren’t mad at me?”

“What? Why on earth would I be mad with you? If anything, you should be mad at me! I almost forced you to do something you didn’t want to do. Nobody should be forced to do something– especially sex! –without their consent.” She was biting her lip again. “I am very sorry about that, Viz. I guess… I don’t know. I assumed a lot about you. I’m sorry.”

He gave her a little smile. “I already told you, I forgive you. And thank you.”

“Thank you? For what?”

“For letting me know I’m not broken.”

She smiled, taking his hand in hers. 

“You? Broken? Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Currently taking requests for short fics involving Viz!  
> Also comments are very much encouraged! :3


End file.
